Tea with Atticus
by Lady Francesca Pendragon
Summary: Minor Series 5 spoilers Rose goes to have tea with Atticus in rippon. A short and sweet Downton Abbey one shot. I far as I can see this is this first and (at the time of writing) only Atticus/ Rose fic on fanfiction!


Rose stood outside the little tea shop, on tiptoes, clutching her bag and looking over the throng of people bustling through rippon. She was looking for Aticus. He wasn't late , she was just early, it was only half past twelve and Rose needn't have been there for another thirty minutes but she was so eager to see Aticus that she had left Downton at half past eleven. It began to rain a little but she didn't mind, umbrellas started popping up all over the street, shielding the faces from view. Rose was about to turn and go into the shop when she saw an umbrella bobbing towards her, it lifted to reveal Aticus. Both faces lit up on seeing each other,

" Im not late am I?" Asked Aticus holding his umbrella over her.

" No, you're early."

" How long have you been waiting for me?"

" Oh, not long."

" You needn't have stayed out here in the rain, you must be freezing, lets go inside. "

" I wanted to see you as soon as you arrived, I didn't want to waste a moment."

Aticus put down the umbrella and they walked in to the warm, snug Rippon tea shop, that buzzed with conversation and the clinking of tea cups.

" Where do you want to sit?" Asked Aticus smiling,

" Oh, I don't mind, where would you like to sit?"

"Umm, shall we sit here?"

They sat down at a table by the window, the rain pattered on the glass pain and it only made the two feel cosier to see the people outside in the drizzle. For a while the pair just smiled at each other, not knowing what to say but feeling terribly happy. Rose giggled a little at their silence and Aticus laughed too, he hurriedly tried to think of something to say." The weather is awful today," Aticus said finally, but realising what a mundane remark it was he gave in and added" Oh dear, that wasn't a very good attempt was it?"

" No," Rose laughed , " I suppose it's my turn now . Are your parents well?"

" Yes they are very well, and your's?"

" Oh no, actually let's not talk about parents." Rose objected, she looked out of the window " We always seem to meet in the rain." Rose remarked, changing the subject.

" You don't think it's an omen do you?" Joked Aticus,

" I do hope not."

A moment later a waitress came over to the table, " Sorry for the wait," she said cheerily " what can I get you?"

" Tea for two please," replied Aticus,

" and a slice of Victoria sponge please." Rose added.

The waitress nodded and tottered away to carry out their order, a minute later she tottered back with a quaint tea pot and cake.

Aticus put his hand into his coat pocket and fingered something that lay in it, " I , umm I brought you a present from London." He said rather unsure of himself ,

" Oh, how lovely of you!" Exclaimed Rose suddenly overcome with adoration, she didn't know whether it was the fact he had bought her a present or the modest way in which he had announced it that pleased her most.

" It's just a little thing," said Aticus blushing and taking a small round pink box from his pocket, he placed it in her pretty little hand and their hands stayed together for a second before she took it from him.

Rose smiled sweetly and opened the box, inside covered in tissue paper was a elegant flower hair peice. She took it out at looked at it " Its beautiful," she gasped.

" it's a rose, I bought it because it reminded me of you,"

Rose lifted it up to her hair, " does it suit me?" She asked playfully,

" Yes, but then I think that anything would suit you, you could make anything look beautiful." Said Aticus then he looked down at his teacup as though he was embarrassed at how much he had said.

" Oh, Aticus I do love you! I mean umm, I...I like you very much." Rose laughed at her mistake, and Aticus was beaming at what she had accidentally said " I like you very much too" he replied.

Rose began pouring the tea elegantly into the two little china cups.


End file.
